


Part time lovers, full time friends.

by Jahssel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Go fighting! Is mentionea, M/M, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing asks LuHan who his best friend is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part time lovers, full time friends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



A “Go Fighting!” marathon was not the smartest idea LuHan has ever had, but it was certainly worth it. After watching 8 episodes and listening to Yixing explain some stuff about the program, and all the things that didn’t air. Telling funny anecdotes and talking about how tiring it could be sometimes. LuHan also used the opportunity to scold Yixing for not taking enough care of himself and his health. Yixing was thankful they hadn’t reach the episode with the wall climbing, LuHan was mad enough after seeing him climb that mountain, he didn’t want to see how mad he’d be if he saw that episode.

They were now lying in the sofa covered by a blanket, dead tired, eyes barely open. It was about 5am and they were now talking about random stuff.

“Do you think a unicorn would like to be my friend?” Yixing asked, out of the blue, LuHan simply answered with a shrug.

“Does Huang Lei really take care of you?” Luhan asked this time, resting his head on Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing nodded slightly, even though LuHan couldn’t properly see him.

“They all take care of me, even Honglei-ge” LuHan tutted in disbelief and asked, “Who’s your best friend in ‘Go Fighting!’?” Yixing shrugged, forgetting LuHan’s head was resting on his shoulder, and said “They’re all my friends, but we’re also sorta like a family I guess, Who’s your best friend? Like top best friend?” LuHan raised his head a little to look at Yixing, who gave him a questioning look, “You.” he answered. Yixing facial expression changed completely, he now had an unreadable look printed on his face and the dim lights that came from the window didn’t help LuHan decipher the look on his face either. But he somehow knew Yixing was probably sad by the way his body tensed.

“What is it?” LuHan asked, raising his head completely to look better at Yixing.

Yixing didn’t answer, he simply shook his head and rested it in the back of the sofa, staring at the ceiling. LuHan was really worried, what had he said? Why didn’t Yixing answer?

“What happened?” He asked again, Yixing shook his head and closed his eyes, LuHan thought he could be possibly crying, he had always been a sensitive boy after all, but he wasn’t actually sure. “Yixing, seriously, What’s wrong?” LuHan had started to get closer to Yixing, and he could feel it so he talked in order to stop him.

“Will I always be just a friend?” He felt ashamed when he heard his voice crack, he didn’t want to sound weak, nor did he want LuHan to think he was crying, even though he, quite obviously, was. He looked exactly the same he did, during the second episode of Go Fighting, when Hong lei stole his gold bars. He was staring at the ceiling with his eyes closed, willing the tears to stay right where they were.

“Yixing,” LuHan whispered, placing his hand in Yixing’s cheek, he instantly leaned into the touch.  
LuHan somehow climbed into Yixing’s lap and rested his on Yixing’s shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent. He “accidently” blew some air over Yixing’s neck making him whimper and fall to a side. LuHan was now lying on top of Yixing, who looked a little frightened. Without proper thinking LuHan pressed his lips against Yixing’s making him gasp in surprise but he definitely didn’t hesitate to kiss back, wrapping his arms around LuHan’s neck. It was deep, slow kiss, definitely full of love and passion.

LuHan pulled apart and rested his head in the crook of Yixing’s neck, he liked that spot for some reason, maybe it was because of how weak Yixing would get if he blew on his neck.  
He let out a sigh that made Yixing’s whole body stiffen and shiver a little. LuHan let a trail of wet kissed from his neck up to the back of his ear “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” He whispered biting the lobe of Yixing’s ear, making the latter let out a soft groan. LuHan went back into kissing him and it would’ve continued the rest of the morning of tiredness hadn’t won over them making them fall asleep. LuHan on top of Yixing and an unsolved business to fix.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: phanlovers.tumblr.com


End file.
